Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster ( (グレイ・フルバスタ'' ー''Gurei Furubasutā ) ist ein Magier der Gilde Fairy Tail, in dem er Mitglied des Team Natsu ist. Aussehen Gray hat eine muskulöse Statur, schwarzes auffällig abstehendes schwarzes Haar und dunkelblaue Augen. Von der Mission auf der Galuna Insel hat er eine Narbe auf der Stirn, über seinem linken Auge, die meistens von seinen Haaren bedeckt wird. Das Fairy Tail Wappen thront auf seiner rechten Brustseite. Seine Kleidung wechselt von Folge zu Folge immer mal wieder, wenn er gerade welche trägt, da er die Gewohnheit hat, sich auszuziehen. Was er jedoch immer trägt ist seine Kette, dessen Anhänger ein Schwert mit einem Stein darstellt. Nach dem Erhalt der Devil Slayer Magie seines Vater gewinnt er eine Tätowierung, als Symbol für die Magie. an seinem rechten Arm, die im Laufe der Zeit wuchs. Schließlich umfasst sie den rechten Arm und einen Teil seines Gesichtes. Persönlichkeit Gray ist ein entspannter Mensch, der auch in gewissen Situationen ernst werden kann. Auch wenn Natsu und er sich sowie verbal, als auch physisch bekämpfen, sorgen sie sich um den anderen und eine gewisse 'Feindfreundschaft' sticht hervor. Man kann seine Verhaltensweise aber verschieden deuten. Zum einen spielt er den Miesepeter und zum anderen regt er sich über den Feuermagier auf. Als Gray noch jünger war, war er ziemlich eigensinnig und rücksichtslos, was sich im Laufe der Zeit durch eine vorsichtige Haltung gegenüber dem Leben ersetzt hat. Gegenüber Natsu hegt Gray eine Rivalität, wobei Lucy glaubt, dies liege an ihren gegensätzlichen Elementen.Von seinem Vorbild Ul hat Gray die Eigenschaft sich immer wieder bis auf seine Boxer-Shorts auszuziehen. Er ist sehr besorgt über seine Kameraden und ist wirklich loyal gegenüber seiner Gilde, aber neigt dazu, hin und wieder überzureagieren. Im Jahr X792 scheint sich seine Persönlichkeit drastisch verändert zu haben. Er ist besessen von Abbau END und behauptete, dass er schon lange über ihm seine ehemalige Gilde nicht mehr wichtig ist. Das einzige was ihm wichtig scheint, ist die Vernichtung des Dämons. Zu diesem Zweck hat er noch nicht einmal was dagegen, zusammen mit einer dunklen Gilde zu arbeiten, allerdings war dies Tarnung denn er wurde von Erza beauftragt die Gilde auszuspionieren. Vergangenheit Auftritte Macao Arc folgt Daybreak Arc folgt Lullaby Arc folgt Galuna Arc folgt Himmelsturm Arc folgt Oracion Seis Arc folgt Daphne Arc folgt Edolas Arc folgt Tenrou Arc folgt X791 Arc folgt Key of the Starry Sky Arc folgt Magische Spiele Arc folgt Stellargeist Arc folgt Sonnendorf Arc folgt Tartaros Arc folgt Avatar Arc folgt Alvarez-Imperium-Arc Ggffffffolgt Andere Auftritte Magie und Fähigkeiten Ice Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku) Kälte Resistent * Ice Make Lance (ランス Ransu) ** * * Ice-Make: Schwert (ionoffiziel) ** Ice-Make: Kaltes Excalibur (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): ** Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā) * Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): * Ice-Make: Eis Kanone (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon) * Ice-Make: Käfig (プリズン Purizun) * Ice-Make: Klon * Ice-Make: Treppe * Ice-Make: Rutschen * Ice-Make: Rampart (ランパード Ranpādo) * Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪 Hisō) * Ice-Make: Death Scythe[[ce-Make: Death Scythe| (デスサイズ Desu Saizu)]] * Ice-Make: Schlüssel * Ice-Make: Gungnir (戦神槍, グングニル Gunguniru): * Ice-Make: Knuckle * Ice-Make: Saucer * [[Ice-Make: Fischnetz|I'ce-Make: Fischnetz']] * Ice-Make: Eismauer: * Ice-Make: Cocoon: * Ice-Make: Kite (カイト Kaito) * Ice-Make Unlimited: Einseitiger Chaotischer Tanz '(一勢乱舞 ''Issei Ranbu) * '''Ice-Make: Diebische Hand (盗賊の手 Tōzoku no Te) * Ice-Make: Plattform: * Ice-Make: Kanone (砲撃, キャノン Kyanon) * Ice-Make: Vambrace (魔王の前腕甲, ヴァンブレイス Vanbureisu) * Ice-Make: Silver (銀世界, シルバー Shirubā) * Ice-Make: Rose * Ice-Make: Igloo: * Ice-Make: Rock Boat (氷山漁船, ロックボート Rokku Bōto): * [[Eismagie|'Eismagie']] (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō) ** Gefrieren ** Iced Shell (絶対凍結, アイスドシェル Aisudo Sheru): ** Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu) Eis Devil-Slayer Magie '(氷の滅悪魔法 ''Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) * '''Instantaneous Freeze * Eis Devil's Wut (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō) * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (氷魔零ノ太刀 Hyōma Zero no Tachi) * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow (氷魔零ノ破弓 Hyōma Zero no Hakyū) Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido) * Shotgun (ショットガン Shotto Gan) Folgt. Sonstiges * Grays Boxers sind im Anime länger und immer schwarz, nicht so wie im Manga. * Als Gemini sich in Gray verwandelt hat und Informationen über Lucy herauszubekommen, hat Gray gesagt: "Neuling in der Gilde, süß, besitzt ein paar Fähigkeiten. Naiver als sie erscheint und eine Stellargeistmagierin." * Er raucht im ersten Kapitel vom Manga, wobei dies nicht im Anime zu sehen oder erwähnt wird. * Gray ist im Manga viel muskulöser, als im Anime. * Gray war Erstplatziert in "Meredys Wichtigste Personen zu töten Liste". Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Fairy Tail Mitglied Kategorie:Devil Slayer Kategorie:Früheres Avatar Mitglied Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Magier